Forum:RfA Voting
Alright, so we're going to be voting in three new admin today. After the whole stirring up earlier this year, we've decided to try out a community vote rather than just picking the new admin (though one would have still been a community vote, as per the terms H*bad insisted upon when he stepped down for personal reasons). Now then, for the rules of voting. You will each have one vote. We won't count votes from accounts created after August 1, 2008. The top three will most likely become your new admin. The administration does reserve the right to veto any or all winners, but I really just don't see that happening, but hey, if it does, you were warned. If you campaign, please try and keep your campaigning to the point. Mud slinging is not an acceptable type of campaigning here. You can point out advantages you might have over someone, but keep any debates relevant to the issue at hand. For the record, when H*bad does return, whenever that may be, we will hold an RfA for him, in which we will choose whether or not one of the newly elected admin will step down and H*bad take back his place. Vote Lordofmonsterisland (4) 1. 2. -- The Dawn of a new ChronicleArnold Leroy Lewis III Andrew James Lewis SPARTAN-A015 [The Vessel] [The Unit] 16:25, 5 August 2008 (UTC) 3. Whenever I get on this site, LOMI's allways the one who's made the most contributions in the recent changes, everyday he does shitloads, he deserves this position. 4. FireTeam 19:03, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Subtank (7) 1. Well capable candidate. Gunnery Sergeant Matoro3311 | 14:53, 5 August 2008 (UTC) 2. Subtank reminds myself of me about this time last year, when I became extremely active and became admin. With a balanced head and utter dedication, she's sure to make a valued addition to the team. 3. I think that she knows quite a bit about the inner workings of the wiki, and has written some pretty masterful articles on the site. She's a very humble person as well. 4. I agree she's made loads of great articles and is really good at comming up with origonal content for them too. She would be a great admin. 5. Agree 100% should have made her an admin a long time ago! 6. to be honest i thought she was an admin for a while haha. she deserves this, whenever i see her articles they're nvr halfassed *pardon the language* and always goodHollywood 7. Subtank is level headed and friendly. I think she'd be a wonderful addition to the admin team. --'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 21:20, 6 August 2008 (UTC) SPARTAN-077 (3) 1. MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 14:50, 5 August 2008 (UTC) 2. 077 is always fair and nice to new users, and seems to know a great deal about the wiki, in addition. Spartan 501 18:22, 5 August 2008 (UTC) 3. 077 is my homes, but seriously here he has great leadership quialtys--SPARTAN-064,Demakhis, Be Glad I'm Talking to You 23:39, 5 August 2008 (UTC) The parkster (3) 1. i think he could do a great job CF 21:47, 5 August 2008 (UTC) 2. Im sure the parkster would make a great admin :)Yuhi33 22:16, 5 August 2008 (UTC) 3. I've been working with parkster for a long time running, i think he would make an excellent admin. The Exectutive Chairman Contact Me Discuss Okay, so we're voting for...3 admins? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 13:37, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Yeah, because H*Bad's gone, and Donut and Leon are being de-admin'd..... well, at least, I know because of the last two. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 14:36, 5 August 2008 (UTC) So... we're voting for people because of the fact that they make good fanon? -- The Dawn of a new ChronicleArnold Leroy Lewis III Andrew James Lewis SPARTAN-A015 [The Vessel] [The Unit] 16:12, 5 August 2008 (UTC) I sincerely hope not. :[ -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 16:21, 5 August 2008 (UTC) You're voting for the user who can make good fanon, yes, but who can also help the development of the site, help people, be kind but take serious issues seriously. I can do that and its not too late to change your votes. =) I've finished my campaigning. I'm going to see how it all rolls out now. This has relatively little to do about good fanon; this has to do about who is the most capable user to take care of this site with. I'm not as sure about you Parkster, but I know the rest of us can handle such responsibilities. And I'm not sure, but that "campaigning" might be considered spamming; I think it was supposed to stay here. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 21:25, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Vote J.A.G, because there's no way to be sure his opponents don't molest children. lol, very funny. However, JAG isn't an admin candidate. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 21:54, 5 August 2008 (UTC) !!! zomg offended!...ha, I know, I was just bored LOMI, if you don't think that i'm capable then you haven't read my campaign message nor do you know me. You've already annoyed me enough today but dropping my Brute stuff, and yes it was you because i've spoken to Ajax and he said that its all your responsibility and concern. I've been busy but we need to talk about it because i'm not happy with it or the way you told be. Then you go and bluntly offend me again, when the fact is; you don't even know me, or what i'm capable of when given big responsibilities. I asked Ajax and he said that as long as its not mud slinging then i can campaign in the way that i did. Spam stands for short pointless annoying messages. Now it isn't short, its a long message. It has an extremely strong point to it and i don't really think that its that annoying. However it is a message and so i suppose you can call it "m-ing". I don't know what you've got against me LOMI but i don't think that the way you speak to me or respect me is the right way. We need to sort this out before it gets out of hand and so speak to me on my talk page. Regards, Parkster, I'm merely going with what I've seen: *yes, you've made large amounts of edits, and connected your fanon, but that's not the major concern here. *Yes, you've given good feedback, but you've also given bad ones. *You've created new policies for the site, which were helpful, but I could've seen them as better had we better flesh-out the NCF policy itself. *I have nothing against you, aside from the few times you've gotten on my nerves *I'm unable to have witnessed you as an admin or with any higher responsibilites; all I've seen you do is on here, where you're a regular user who has annoyed me and Ajax over control of the Necros project multiple times *Finally, it was Ajax's idea to drop you and your stuff from the Jiralhanae Alliance, despite whatever you will say. He expressed distaste at the new naming system, so when he said he was dropping you, I asked about the names and he said to drop them. I would have left your stuff, but since they follow the "un-Covie" (for lack of a better term) name system and I figured you wouldn't change it, I only knew to drop them. Any other questions? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 22:53, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Everyone yells Demakhis for admin, yaaaaaaaaaaa, no i would not run, im just not good leadership material also i could never do anything the admins do --SPARTAN-064,Demakhis, Be Glad I'm Talking to You 23:42, 5 August 2008 (UTC) *I'm rofling... every one is voting for Subtank, LOMI, and Parkster cause they have a ton of articles XD -- The Dawn of a new ChronicleArnold Leroy Lewis III Andrew James Lewis SPARTAN-A015 [The Vessel] [The Unit] 00:19, 6 August 2008 (UTC) So this is how elections work...-- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 00:26, 6 August 2008 (UTC) For all of you that are running, here is my counter! -- The Dawn of a new ChronicleArnold Leroy Lewis III Andrew James Lewis SPARTAN-A015 [The Vessel] [The Unit] 00:33, 6 August 2008 (UTC) AJ, did you just pull out of the elections? And by the way, please, please, please, can we vote for a person for a reason BESIDES "they haz liek ttly uber articlz" --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 01:18, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :Yup! :D -- The Dawn of a new ChronicleArnold Leroy Lewis III Andrew James Lewis SPARTAN-A015 [The Vessel] [The Unit] 01:39, 6 August 2008 (UTC) ::Wow...this needs to be sorted out, heck even if it was a popularity contest i didn't expect Parkster to get any votes (Joke park, Honest a joke) Must've been all that campaigning...in which case..I didn't want to resort to this, but changed your thought patterns now? Well i'm willing to forget it LOMI. I don't care who dropped it but i can live. At least it will save me a lot of hastle. Also i know you've never seen me with responsibilities but i blatantly put links onto the campaign message and if you follow them then you'll get a taste of what i've achieved directly and indirectly (in the sence that i've gotten the attention and contributional enthusiasm from users) over the lst eight months. That was from scratch and i it wouldn't be half as good if it wasn't for me. However lets stop babling about pointless things. It doesn't matter and if you don't like my hard work or my style of doing things then thats tough really, because we're all different. I'll put yesterday's events where they stand: in the past. As for JAG, that's funny, i like it! LOL So.... this is what campaigning ends up being........ a bunch of funny pictures?!..... I like it. XD --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 14:27, 6 August 2008 (UTC) JAG, if you don't mind i would like to use that idea for my school council elections next year! That will be me votes!